MaKayla Young's Story
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: This is a spin-off to The Two Year Old Imprint, following MaKayla after she ran away in the third chapter.After MaKayla's last words, not wanting to stand in anybody's way, she becomes alpha to create an unusual pack that makes everyone more or less equals.Word spreads to her sister, Claire, though she doesn't know that it's actually MaKayla as alpha.This is MaKayla Young's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, LilyLunaPotter142 for reviewing. It took a while to write this chapter, cause for a while, I had no idea where this was going. I did as I promised though, I uploaded it. I also want to add that even though I might get reviews for this (still not going to post the next chapter without them) I can't upload it cause i'm taking a five hour car ride with my family to a beach to come back in a couple days time. I hope you'll enjoy the story and I want to add that there is more swearing in it for one reason. MaKayla is sixteen, she has her vocabulary ready to use. I hope you like the PPP swear, I made it up a couple months ago, when I thought of security guards. They have a camera positioned to see inside the girls locker room. NOT OKAY!**

**Ciao :)  
November**

* * *

I finally stopped when my paws were wet.

_The hell!_ I yelped in my head as I jumped back. It was night and there was a light hanging over a sign.

**Welcome to Canada, Ontario, Fort Severn**

My heart sank. I'd long ago stopped being angry at Sam. Now I was just irritated. I growled at my reflection.

I phased into myself in time to hear around six wolves padding near me. They phased back into themselves and luckily, we were all girls because if we weren't, then it would've been uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" I asked, staring at their faces though it was hard as their sizes ranged from tall to skyscaper so she had to look up and down and up and down to glare at their faces. What she did notice though, was their eyes. They were either green or blue.

"You." They chorused.

"Erm..." I was yelling insults at them in my mind. Somewhere along the lines of: dont get me involved in your dirty sex games, I want no part in it. Or: pervertly perverted pervets, shoo!

And those we the mild ones.

"Please further explain before I run away screaming." I said, crossing my arms and the shortest girl stepped forward.

"We need you to be our alpha," she said and I gaped at them like a fish.

"Why?" I was seriously confused.

"We need one." Another girl said

"Why don't you pick from between yourselves?" I asked and the shortest girl exchanged a glance with the other one who'd spoken.

"Because, we wouldn't be able to do it like you. We need you." The girl explained.

"Look, I can't be alpha. I only phased my first time a day or so ago. Also, i don't want anyone to depend on me, its the reason I turned down Sam Uley's pack offer." I said, trying to be polite. When they looked like they were about to object, I phased back into my wolf and I padded around them, heading toward the forest.

I stopped twenty meters away from the werewolves and when I saw they were just staring at me, I continued going.

The thing I hadn't expected were the two hungry vampires in front of me. I bared my teeth at them and growled threateningly. One leapt at me but I jumped ahead and into the other vampire's clutches. It was going to sink its teeth in my throat but then six wolves jumped in and three of them tore the first vampire apart. The other three moved slowly towards the one holding me and I saw what they were going to do so I crouched down as one of them leapt at its head, another at its chest and the last one tore off its arm so I could escape.

The whole mini-battle couldn't have taken more then five minutes before the two vampires were beyond repair.

The girls phased back into their human form and so did I.

"Now you see why we need you as our alpha." The shortest girl said.

"No! I don't! I got you into this mess. Why would you possibly want me as alpha?" I cried.

"We know all about you. You would be fair and that's what we need. Our last alpha didn't care about us, he just made us go all over the country killing vampires. We lost four because of that order." She said and I rubbed my temples.

"Fine. I'll do it." I said finally. I saw no point in it but if they wanted me and believed i'd be good, i'll try.

"Phase again." She said and I did. The first time had been so painful but now it was simple.

They phased too and I heard everything about them flood into my head. I knew their names now. They found out that I wanted the shortest girl who's name is Sophie to become my beta.

_Now what?_ Becky asks.

_Find somewhere to go. I'm really tired. _I moan and Sophie sends me an image of an abandoned house so everyone follows her to where it supposedly is.

The house is big and modern and it could easily fit many more of us. I quickly phased back into my two legged form and rushed inside to through myself on a couch, waiting for sleep to envelop me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again, LilyLunaPotter142, for reviewing. For those who are reading, I left yesterday and came back now, all grumpy. Four and a half hours in a car, trapped with your argumentative family can do that. On the bright side, I did get to feed elephants earlier so thats a plus. Review and I will post another chapter. Sorry if I have any mistakes, didn't edit it. Tired and going to bed soon,**

**November**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"MaKayla. We need to tell you something." A voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes warily and pushed my blonde hair out of the way.

"Whatsit?" I mumbled to see two young girls standing in the background. They were wearing clothes while I wasn't which automatically made me cover myself.

"Please let us join your pack!" The blonde one cried.

"Of course. What happened?" I said immediately. While they started speaking, the wolf inside told me of two new members.

Their names were Madison and Olivia, the blonde one being Olivia. They had phased a couple days ago and their tribe kicked them out for having two girl shape-shifters at once. I hadn't known it was possible but apparently it was.

After a couple minutes of silence following Olivia's story, Madison spoke up, her voice quiet and unsure.

"I know my friends from other tribes have the same problems. I know you didn't want to be alpha and the only reason you accepted was under the terms of you not completely controlling us. We should go around recruiting. You would be surprised how many are waiting for an opportunity like this." Madison played with her ginger hair, her hazel eyes flicking nervously from side to side.

That inspired me quite a bit.

"So I guess we know what we're doing now." I smiled and Chloe started dancing in a circle.

"Sophie, can you carry out a task for me?" I asked Sophie who nodded.

"Course. Whaddya need me to do?" Sophie popped her knuckles and looked at me expectantly.

"Take Olivia, Becky, Savannah and Taylor and go looking for shifters willing to join my pack in Canada and the top bit of the States. I'll take Madison, Annie and Chloe to go lower doing the same." I directed and immediately, everyone phased.

_There's a tribe a couple miles from here, I'll take my group there._ Olivia says and I send mental images to Sophie of what she should do. They bound off toward the tribe and I face my group.

_We're gonna run to the US so it's going to be long, are you up for this?_ I ask and approval shoots through every end.

We stuck together as we ran for a day or so. When I was a kilometer from the tribe, I abruptly stopped, phasing, and turned around, watching the girls do the same. There were the shoots in the bond, telling me that Ethan, Noah and Caroline joined the pack.

"Ready? We have to walk some." I asked, as Chloe lifted the huge bag she'd been carrying the whole time in her jaws. She reached inside and pulled out four sets of clothes and tossed three to Annie, Madison and I. I quickly put on the underwear and the blue floral dress and the four of us starting walking again.

"Isn't it so much better then walking naked, Annie? Told you we should bring the bag." Chloe said, trying to sound innocent.

"Shut up." Annie muttered and I laughed at them.

"Wait." Madison said and we froze. Her voice, however soft it might be, was easy to hear among noise.

I stared on and then saw four wolves come out of the shadows, clothes on a string, tied to their hind paw.

"If you want, you can join our pack." I offered.

Madison walked forward and whispered in their ears, her voice too soft for Annie, Chloe and I to pick up on. She stepped back and said, "What do you think?"

They nodded and four shoots came. They phased into the human form, the guys crouching down to put on their pants. Chloe snorted then rolled on the floor laughing.

Jackson and Joel blushed while Lisa and Mary rolled their eyes.

"Where now?" Joel asked after a long moment of sharing information.

"Did you purposefully forget that information, Joel?" Lisa hissed.

"Calm down, Lis. Joel, you idiot, we go to her tribe to recruit." Mary played the peacemaker.

That's how we were eight when we got all the way there. I asked Jackson to go in to check if Claire was back and he quickly told me that she wasn't. I sighed, knowing i'd find her at some point, and walked in with the six.

The boy i'd liked walked up to me and smiled. At that moment, I hated how the wolf bit made me look better then others.

"Hey, MaKayla. Do you want make-up date?" Bobby said in a what he hoped would be flirty. In my opinion, he sounded like one of those girls in a chick movie who were desperate.

"I'm good. Can I speak to Due?" I said shortly. Due was the Makah alpha and in order for him to come out, he'd probably round up many shifters's with him too.

"I'll be right back." Bobby winked and Olivia poked me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Olivia said sneakily and I flicked her arm.

"I went on a date that Claire ruined with him. Always knew he was a bastard, though." I said lightly and Joel and Jackson hummed.

I watched amusedly as Lisa turned to face them. "What now?" She grumbled.

"Stupid guy just wants to get in her pants." Jackson chuckled. There came Lisa's slap on his arm. She seemed extremely protective for being the youngest member, aged fourteen.

"MaKayla, welcome home. What is it that you wished to speak with me?" Due said regally, and I was aware of him behind me. I whipped around and tried to act like I knew what I was doing. Despite the age difference being 16 to 27.

"I will tell you but please gather the entire tribe here, there is something my group and I need to speak with everyone." I said and Due gave a low whistle. Immediately, everyone came out and sat down. I saw my best friend, Timmy, watching me.

"It must have been a week ago when I phased for the first time. I got two pack offers, one from Sam Uley and an indirect one from Jacob Black. I turned them both down because I didn't want to live in anybody's shadow any longer and I didn't want anyone to live in mine. I ran to the edge of Canada and I found six girls who needed an alpha. I agreed to become theirs under the condition of the relationship being more relaxed. That's how it started. We broke off into two groups, my beta running around Canada and the upper bit of the US looking for recruits, and I coming down here and lower, doing the same. I have come here, asking if anybody, though you might believe it unthinkable, to join my pack. It's already big but instead of calling it a pack, I call it more of a team. Even as being the alpha, I don't have that much control over you. You wouldn't have to leave. You really wouldn't. You could stay here and help only at urgent times. Who wants to join me?" I finish my speech and everyone is staring at me, wide-eyed.

The minute they decide, five buzzes shoot through me.

"Thank you." I smiled, glancing at Marc, Timmy, Thomas, Harry and Grace.

"You know, Due, you should really pay more attention to your tribe. There wouldn't have been only one werewolf. As far as I know, there would've been two." Lisa sneered and Due widened his eyes.

"Thank you. If you want to stay, stay, if you want to join the rest of us please stand." I said and Madison nodded encouragingly.

Timmy, Grace and Harry stand and walked next to us while Marc and Thomas stood as well but stayed back.

"Can we please stay?" Marc asked and I shake my head in amusement.

"Of course you can. But do me a huge favor, keep an eye on my sister when you can."

"Promise." Thomas and Marc chorused. I thanked them then my group moved on, getting ready to walk the whole way.

"You know what? I'm phasing. Right now, I want four legs." I moaned when we got halfway and the boys go behind the oak tree to strip their clothes and phase. The rest of us quickly did the same but Chloe waiting until the boys brought their clothes so she could stuff it in the bag with ours. Then she made everyone look away until she removed her clothes and placed them with the rest.

_I'm good. You can turn around now._ Chloe said and we did.

_Now what?_ Grace asked and I grinned in my head.

_Now, my dears, we go to La Push. _

_Why?_ Joel was asking.

_While I go speak to Jacob Black, you are going to check up on everyone. _I don't pressure but they seemed half confused.

_By everyone you mean…_ Madison trails off.

_My sister._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Remember the plan?_ I ask my group.

_You mean the one where Grace and Harry go talk to Emily while Chloe goes to play with Claire?_ Joel asks and Annie gives a sigh of relief while Lisa gave him a picture of her kissing his cheek.

_Awww… thanks, Liss. _ Joel grins and Lisa sniffs.

_Hey! Let's get this started. _Chloe groans and she follows Grace and Harry bounding off toward the reservation while Annie, Madison, Mary, Lisa, Jackson, Timmy, Joel and I sit just outside the border, being careful not to alert the pack of us being there. Six more buzzes shot through me, alerting me that Sophie had found six new recruits under the strange names of Ruby, Emerald, Topaz, Opal, Diamond, Quartz who just happened to all be girls.

_Strange names._ Annie muses and the rest of us agreed.

_I'm here, guys! MaKayla…why didn't you tell me how cute your sister is. _Chloe asks and I see Claire rubbing Chloe's brown stomach.

_Didn't actually think of that. How is she? _I say sarcastically.

_Tuning you in._ Chloe mumble and I was getting a direct stream from Chloe's brain of what was happening.

"I can't believe she left. I miss her." Claire says dejectedly.

"Mackie promised she'd take care of me ever since Mum died and now she's run away." Claire looks on the verge of tears.

_Mackie?_ Chloe asks teasingly and I know she'll hold it over my head.

_Shut up._

_Mhmm, anything you say, alpha._ Chloe teases, sounding half nonchalant.

Honestly, this was breaking my heart. Here Claire was, saying her deepest feelings and wishing i'd come back when she didn't even know I wasn't even a mile away and could hear her the whole time.

_Come back in a couple years. When she's older, she might understand. _Madison reasons and I nod, only agreeing because I didn't feel up to arguing.

_Sorry, MaKayla._ Mary whines and I just hang my head.

_You know the worst part? I was the only one left in the family with our mother dead and our father in Europe ever since she was one and I ran away. I left her alone. She has to sometimes come back to the tribe and here she has Emily and Quil but they won't leave for her. They can't. She can't come here either._ I mumble.

_I'll keep an eye on her. _Marc offeres, padding around the reservation with his sister on his back.

_Thanks. _I say and he nods.

_I\d do anything to get her back. _Claire whispers to Chloe and she her patting got slower.

_I'd do anything to be back._ I think quietly and a couple more shoots come.

_Finally, more guys!_ Jackson sighs happily and I hear the new additions, Lee, Justin and their cousin, Angel, chuckle.

_I'm not a guy_ Angel points out and Joel snorts.

_Obviously. You know, I think we might already have the biggest pack. How many are we?_ he asks.

_Thirty._ Madison replies instantly.

_That's bigger then Uley's and Black's pack but together! _exclaims Sophie.

_What's new? _I ask her and she gives me a play-by-play. They'd covered most of Canada by now and were slowly advancing down, now in Toronto, ready to face William's pack that supposedly had been abusing several for a while now.

_Okay. Thanks, Sophie. To you guys here, i'll be back, just going to visit The Black Pack._ I say and pad off toward where I'd learned it was.

_Can I come with?_ Angel asks and I shake my head.

_I have to do this on my own. _

_Please?_ Lissa chimes in.

_This is alpha to alpha. Besides, I need to see some vampires about something._


End file.
